User blog:Corbierr/Tips To Be A Better Blogger
Hey guys, here it is- tips to be a better blogger! If you need help with your own blogs, then read on! '- Know your subject. '''If you don't know something, how can you write about it? This doesn't mean be an expert, it just means to know the basic idea of what it is you want to discuss. You'll be a lot more confident in writing it, you'll be able to explain things easier (if that's the sort of thing you're going to be doing) and people will be more likely to pay attention if you seem to know what you're saying. '- Use your voice. 'You wouldn't want to read something that sounds like a robot wrote it, do you? Then try and find your voice when blogging. You can be sarcastic, or funny, or even create some sort of character for yourself (which is what I do with Advertising Inc.). Just relax, and have fun with what you're writing. And don't think that just because you want to be funny or sarcastic means that your overall "message" will be lost, because it won't. In fact, people will just want to read it more if it sounds a bit more natural and less like you're obsessing over everything you say. '- Don't obsess over everything you want to say. 'Relax. People are going to understand what you're saying, so don't freak out too much. Hell, I freak out sometimes, but then it turns out people know what I'm saying even when I'm rambling on about nothing. As worrying as it can be to feel like you're mis-explaining things, there are ways to get around it- the best way is to keep it concise when you don't want to start saying the wrong things, that way it's over with and there's less of a chance anyone will notice if you messed up because it'd be like a sentence and not a whole paragraph. But over all, just relax and ask yourself how important the thing you're trying to explain actually is. If it's really important, then just read over it or even show the part to a friend and see if ''they understand. If it's not, then don't worry- it doesn't matter anyways. '- Don't compare your blogs to others. '''Don't think that just because your random rant blog isn't as long as say, my random rant blog on the same topic, means your blog isn't as good. Let your blogs stand on their own merits, not fall on their weak spots compared to another blogger. If you happen to think someone else is a better blogger, then maybe just ask them for advice based on what you personally like about their blogs. But remember- you shouldn't be trying to write like someone else, but the way you personally want to make it. Trust yourself to do something well and don't think about someone else's blog. It's not worth it, and all you're doing is making it harder for yourself to write to the best of ''your abilities. '- Take some risks. ' Try and blog what no blogger has dared to blog about before! Not only could branching out give you your own unique style and a whole unique series, it'll also make you less likely to feel like comparing yourself to others. If you think there are things you could talk about that others might not be as knowledgable about, then go ahead and blog about it. Even if it doesn't turn out well, you've taken a chance and if it works, then you've just broke from the mold and set on your own unique path in the world of blogging! '- Be confident. '''This obviously ties in with everything else, and it's important in general. Confidence alone can make up for some of these things being lost! Like, for example, maybe you know a lot about something but run into times when writing where you don't, or maybe you thought you did then realized you didn't. Well, if you are confident, that'll be shown in your writing, and it'll feel like you know what you're saying! My secret? I'm not some analyzing genius who knows exactly what makes a good character work and what doesn't, I just watch a lot of reviews and I read TvTropes. That's literally where all my material comes from- things people much smarter than me say. But I'm also confident in my ability to analyze problems with HOA, and that might be why my blogs seem to work. I'm not a genius, but I trust myself to write good blogs, and you should too. '-And overall... '''there's no surefire way to write a good blog. Like everything, it takes practice, and everyone has a different style they'll be good at. So keep trying, keep experiment, and never lose confidence in your blogging ability. Everyone has the ability to write something good, so don't put your blogs down and never give up. After all, my original character blogs were things like this, and look where I am now! So never feel bad- just keep trying, and eventually, you'll find your style, and your writing will soar. Category:Blog posts